Un ultimo addio
by Nisky
Summary: Faramir ha l'ultima possibilità per dire addio ai suoi cari (Attenzione! Spoiler sul Ritorno del Re!)


Volevo dedicare questa storia ad Annys ("bellissima!" ha mentito quando gli ho fatto leggere la storia ^__^) poi ovviamente anche ad Elynz, Claudia, Mary, Ady, Agnese, Elisa, Elena e tutte le mie amike! Grazie!  
  
Faramir aprì gli occhi, gli faceva male la testa e si sentiva incredibilmente frastornato come se avesse appena ricevuto un colpo particolarmente violento. Si alzò barcollando e quando riuscì a rimanere saldo sui suoi piedi si guardò intorno. Lo spettacolo che gli appariva davanti gli mozzò il fiato.. era a Gondor ma non era la città che ricordava, non c'era nessuna casa distrutta, non c'erano macerie, non c'erano tracce della guerra ma soprattutto non c'era nessuna traccia umana, la città sembrava disabitata. Faramir cercò disperatamente di trovare qualcuno, ma le sue ricerche sembravano essere vane, perché la gente aveva abbandonato la Gondor? E quanto tempo era passato dall'ultima volta che aveva visto la sua città natale? Lui la ricordava semi distrutta delle troppe battaglie contro l'Oscuro signore, possibile che ora fosse come Faramir la ricordava la bambino? Quanto tempo era passato? Senza perdere altro tempo si mise a correre verso il Palazzo, spalancò le porte e chiamò alcuni dei suoi soldati, urlò con tutta la forza che aveva in gola ma nessuno rispose. Ormai sconsolato entrò nella Sala del Trono. Alzando lo sguardo vide ciò che mai si sarebbe aspettato di vedere.. davanti a lui c'erano Boromir e Denethor, il Sovrintendente era seduto sul solito trono e fissava il figlio con aria grave, aveva lo stesso sguardo di Boromir, entrambi sembravano molto tristi. Faramir si avvicinò a loro, stupefatto ma felice di vederli "Come mai voi siete qui? E dove sono tutti?! La città è disabitata.. cosa.." si fermò perché suo fratello si stava avvicinando a grandi passi "Non dovresti essere qui" disse con voce inespressiva "Boromir.." disse Faramir in un sussurro "Io credevo che tu.. che tu fossi.." "Morto?" lo sguardo di Boromir era grave, Faramir stentò a riconoscere suo fratello, il fratello a cui era tanto affezionato "Cosa ne è stato di Gondor perché.." ma dovette fermarsi di nuovo perché suo padre si stava avvicinando a sua volta, si fermò solo quando fu davanti a Faramir, al fianco di Boromir. Faramir iniziò a dar peso alle parole del fratello "Cosa.. cosa vuol dire che non dovrei essere qui?" guardò prima suo fratello e poi suo padre senza riuscire a capire "Faramir, non capisci? Questo non è il posto adatto a te" Faramir non capiva. Perché suo fratello gli parlava così? Era nato e cresciuto a Gondor perché non doveva essere un posto adatto a lui? "Questa.. non è Gondor?" chiese guardandosi attorno senza capire, quella doveva essere per forza Gondor! Ricordava ogni piccolo particolare della sua città natale, non poteva assolutamente sbagliarsi, quella era Gondor. Per un attimo sperò che fosse tutto uno scherzo, ma le persone che stavano davanti a lui lo fissavano con sguardi cupi e lo fecero tornare alla realtà "No Faramir, questa non è Gondor." Questa volta era stato Denethor a prendere la parola, era freddo e distaccato come sempre ma Faramir notò che la sua voce era velata dalla malinconia e dalla tristezza "Faramir, noi siamo morti". Ci volle un po' prima che Faramir afferrasse l'assurdità della cosa "Non è possibile" disse semplicemente "Boromir.. può anche darsi che tu sia morto.. ma padre voi.. voi non siete.." si fermò, quanto tempo era passato dall'ultima volta che era stato cosciente? Potevano essere passati anni! Come faceva a dire che suo padre non era morto se non ricordava nemmeno l'ultima cosa che gli era accaduta? "insomma.." cercò di ribattere senza troppa convinzione "io non potrei essere qui.. io non sono morto" ma per quel che ne sapeva poteva benissimo essere morto, l'unica cosa che ricordava era un forte dolore, forse era veramente. Denethor e Boromir si scambiarono uno sguardo cupo e poi quest'ultimo prese la parola "Faramir, l'ombra ti ha raggiunto, ma non è ancora arrivata la tua ora" disse guardando il fratello con tenerezza "Devi tornare nel Mondo dei vivi, non è questo il tuo posto" Faramir li guardò stupefatto.. L'ombra? Ora che pensava con lucidità riusciva a ricordare qualcosa di ciò che era successo, ricordava che dei nazgul avevano attaccato il suo piccolo esercito e lui era stato ferito.. anzi, aveva creduto di essere morto! Eppure era ancora in vita! Ma cosa intendeva per tornare indietro? C'era un modo per tornare indietro?? E se fosse riuscito a tornare indietro non avrebbe visto mai più ne suo fratello ne suo padre! Ammesso che fosse riuscito a tornare.. ora come ora non aveva idea di come fare, non sapeva nemmeno come era finito in quel posto! "Io non voglio tornare indietro" Faramir si stupì di averlo detto, ma infondo era esattamente ciò che pensava, che senso aveva vivere ora che era rimasto da solo? Boromir abbassò il capo contrariato "Non puoi restare Faramir, tu devi vivere, hai ancora tante cose da fare.. Non devi arrenderti.." "Io non voglio vivere.. ora sono solo, non ho più nessuno, che senso ha vivere?" Denethor lo fissò, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo Faramir vide in lui suo padre e non il suo Re pronto solo a dargli ordini senza curarsi della sua incolumità "Faramir, il nostro tempo è scaduto ma tu invece devi vivere. Non sarai solo anche se noi non saremo con te" Faramir rimase immobile, troppi pensieri gli offuscavano la mente, cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Lui non voleva tornare ed abbandonare le persone a cui voleva bene eppure era da vigliacchi scappare davanti alle difficoltà "Devi trovare la forza per tornare indietro, non senti l'oscurità che ti avvolge, che ti stringe in una morsa svuotandoti di ogni energia? Faramir tu devi reagire" Faramir stava per ribattere ma sentì una voce che lo chiamava "Seguila fratello" Boromir sorrise e lo abbracciò "Questo è un addio" Faramir non ebbe nemmeno la forza per contraccambiare l'abbraccio di Boromir, si sentiva debole, suo fratello aveva ragione, l'Oscurità lo stava pian piano indebolendo e prima o poi lo avrebbe uccido, sarebbe riuscito a tornare indietro? Valeva la pena lottare? Era tutto così assurdo! L'unica cosa che sapeva era che non voleva andare via.. "Faramir" ripeté la voce che sembrava provenire da molto lontano, da un posto remoto e dimenticato "Vai" Denethor lo strinse a se e sorrise, Faramir non riuscì a resistere e si sciolse in lacrime "Io non ce la posso fare da solo.." disse abbassando lo sguardo "Tu ce la puoi fare, la forza necessaria è dentro di te" Faramir avrebbe voluto rispondere, avrebbe voluto spiegare loro quello che provava ma non ebbe il tempo di dire nulla. Fu come se qualcuno lo avesse preso per un braccio e lo avesse tirato con forza fuori dall'acqua, Faramir non voleva andarsene ma non poteva nemmeno opporsi. Davanti a se era tutto nero, come se qualcuno avesse spento la luce, era morto?? L'Ombra lo aveva preso e gli sforzi dei suoi familiari di farlo tornare alla vita si erano rivelati vani? Eppure invece che indebolirsi sentiva le forze tornare, allora non era morto? Aprì lentamente gli occhi, la luce era così forte che fu tentato di richiuderli ma qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione, vide il volto di Aragorn che era chino su di lui, lo guardava con preoccupazione ed evidentemente stava aspettando che Faramir parlasse, ma le parole sembravano non voler uscire dalla sua bocca, il ricordo di ciò che aveva visto era ancora vivo in lui, era come se avesse dell'amaro in gola, era consapevole che non sarebbe più potuto tornare indietro, almeno finché non sarebbe arrivata la sua ora. Ricordò le parole di Boromir e di suo padre, non doveva arrendersi e non lo avrebbe fatto, avrebbe continuato a vivere anche se ora davanti a se vedeva solo un futuro grigio e triste. "Mio sire, mi hai chiamato. Sono venuto. Cosa comanda il re?" Aragorn sospirò, la preoccupazione che Faramir aveva letto nel suo viso sparì e lasciò spazio ad un sorriso benevolo "Non camminare più nelle ombre, svegliati!. Sei molto stanco. Riposa adesso, e prendi del cibo, e sii pronto quando tornerò" "Lo sarò, mio signore" rispose Faramir "Chi potrebbe rimanere ozioso ora che il re è tornato?" vide Beregond e suo figlio sorridergli dolcemente "Addio, per ora!" aggiunse Aragorn "Devo recarmi da altri che mi attendono" disse prima di lasciare la stanza seguito da Gandalf e da Imrahil. Beregond si avvicinò "Ho temuto davvero per la vostra vita, Sire Faramir" disse sedendosi su una sedia poco distante dal letto dove il Sovrintendente era disteso "L'ombra vi aveva preso ed eravate in preda ad un febbre delirante, ma grazie a Sire Aragorn ora state bene" Ioreth si intromise nella conversazione citando tutte le proprietà della foglia del Re che Aragorn aveva usato per risvegliare Faramir "Chi lo avrebbe mai detto!" disse incapace di trattenersi "E dire che quando ho saputo che voleva la foglia del Re io non ho capito cosa intendesse! Ma era logico che volesse la asea aranion detta anche athelas nel linguaggio nobile!! Infondo lui è il Re! Ed il Re ha mani di un guaritore! Lo dicevo!" e continuò a parlare incessantemente, ma Faramir non gli dava più ascolto, pensava a ciò che era successo, a ciò che non avrebbe mai più rivisto, Boromir e suo padre erano ormai solo un ricordo, almeno finché. cercò di non pensarci, doveva farcela da solo, non doveva reagire così, avrebbe dovuto andare avanti, ora era il Sovrintendente di Gondor ed aveva grandi responsabilità, suo padre e suo fratello avevano creduto il lui e non avrebbe di certo voluto deluderli.  
  
Laura 


End file.
